Blue Water (kuroko)
by Darknight Emperor
Summary: this will be my first crossover with a another anime. Kuroko is actually a swimming prodigy and is friends with Haru and the others but disappeared years ago from their lives and swimming. As they all finally meet each other again secrets come out with it.
1. Chapter 1

In this story kuroko has already met each Free character in "an"early year in school before meeting the gom. **At Iwatobi Swim club:** Haruka and Makoto were discussing what they should do about the club's camp training this year with other teams, when they hear someone running through the hallways of the school. As they hear the running coming closer to them, then everyone stop's what " they are doing "as they turn to see Nagisa coming running in full speed as he burst through the doors, coming to a complete stop in front of Haruka and Makoto.  
Nagisa was still panting as he gave haruka the newspaper that he was clutching to show what's on it but they only glanced at the newspaper then they look at him confused of what he wanted them to see.  
As nagisa finally got his breath back and saw the confusion on their faces grabbed back the paper as he points to the part in middle page where it said winner of winter cup this year. As they finally looked where nagisa was pointing at they read what it said as their eyes widen.  
"We finally found tesu" said Makoto in whispered but it was loud in enough to hear. All them were frozen thinking, and as everyone was though that they finally found their friend again and to go see him. As they all broken their daze, they were in they got ready to go see their friend again and they planned to meet one another with Rin on the way there too. Things on the other side of where they are planning to go was a different story. **Kuroko P.O.V :** As me and my teams where training with the gom for practice when coach blew the whistle for break to rest up from practicing when Anomie-kun came to me with my water bottle to drink from like the old times in middle school. As kagami was abut to the same when he saw Anomie-kun gave me my water bottle he shouted "hey what do you think you're doing "said kagami-kun, then Anomie-kun shouted back that "he's my light and that he is strong". As this was going on, I just smiled a little bit as I watch my friends with amusement. When soundly I hear a big bang form the door gym as I was tackled into a hung and hearing tet-ch before I could avoid being tackled into a bear hug as I stud their saying nagisa-kun?  
Oh tet-ch I missed you so much! Said nagisa as I saw the others coming in and spotting me being hugged as they made their way to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

In this story kuroko has already met each Free character in "an"early year in school before meeting the gom. **At Iwatobi Swim club:** Haruka and Makoto were discussing what they should do about the club's camp training this year with other teams, when they hear someone running through the hallways of the school. As they hear the running coming closer to them, then everyone stop's what " they are doing "as they turn to see Nagisa coming running in full speed as he burst through the doors, coming to a complete stop in front of Haruka and Makoto.  
Nagisa was still panting as he gave haruka the newspaper that he was clutching to show what's on it but they only glanced at the newspaper then they look at him confused of what he wanted them to see.  
As nagisa finally got his breath back and saw the confusion on their faces grabbed back the paper as he points to the part in middle page where it said winner of winter cup this year. As they finally looked where nagisa was pointing at they read what it said as their eyes widen.  
"We finally found tesu" said Makoto in whispered but it was loud in enough to hear. All them were frozen thinking, and as everyone was though that they finally found their friend again and to go see him. As they all broken their daze, they were in they got ready to go see their friend again and they planned to meet one another with Rin on the way there too. Things on the other side of where they are planning to go was a different story. **Kuroko P.O.V :** As me and my teams where training with the gom for practice when coach blew the whistle for break to rest up from practicing when Anomie-kun came to me with my water bottle to drink from like the old times in middle school. As kagami was abut to the same when he saw Anomie-kun gave me my water bottle he shouted "hey what do you think you're doing "said kagami-kun, then Anomie-kun shouted back that "he's my light and that he is strong". As this was going on, I just smiled a little bit as I watch my friends with amusement. When soundly I hear a big bang form the door gym as I was tackled into a hung and hearing tet-ch before I could avoid being tackled into a bear hug as I stud their saying nagisa-kun?  
Oh tet-ch I missed you so much! Said nagisa as I saw the others coming in and spotting me being hugged as they made their way to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not updating my story but by mistake i had deleted the stories i wrote and had to rewrite them.**_

**kuroko Pov :**

I made my way towards my school root to school unit I find out it's blocked so I take a detour through the market side while I thought about my dream. While I kept walking, I did not notice that as I'm near the beach unit I hoard a dog braking making me look at the dog as it ran around trying to catch a red ball. As soundly I was awoken from a long slumber when a strong wind blowing towards me as to say welcome back. As I felt the sea salt in the air as I breathe it in and while that was happening around me, I saw how the beach shined with a glow as I stared at the ocean. But I turn away from the ocean knowing that if I keep standing around there longer, then those feeling I used to have in the past will come rushing to me again. so I keep walking to school no matter what I keep walking forded in a straight line down the road knowing that I can't go back to the waters once as I used too.

~Skip~

I sat in my chair reckless as I looked at the board as my teacher explained math equations. but I kept thinking about the ocean until the bell rings. I grab my things and was about to leave when I hear the teacher calling for me to meet her at her desk. as I scare her when I show up, I asked what's wrong. "Mr. kuroko you have been chosen to do an exchange with another school and we already talked to your parents and they give their approval to go. " They also had picked everything for you to transfer to maple town for your rest of school year". We already informed your team about it and you're not the only who is going but others too". As my teacher told me this, I stood shocked by the news and then my teacher gave me a folder with papers that tell me everything. When I did leave the classroom, I went to see my teammate and when I got to the gym everyone had gathered around so they could wish me luck when I leave since I will be getting ready to go. I will miss you guys and Kagami-kun make sure to always have fun and you are the best partner ever and also best friend I said as I told everyone. I will always remember my teammates since I won't be seeing them for a while and I won't be in siren anymore since I will be somewhere else without them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating my story but by mistake i had deleted the stories i wrote and had to rewrite them.**_

**Kuroko Pov:**

When I finally get to the apartment where I'm going to live at, I bring my stuff in and my patents already have brought everything for my apartment. As I unlocked the door to my apartment, I step in looking around my new home. But my parent's might got overboard with how big it is, as I walk around the kitchen, living room, dining room, and also there are about four rooms but I found my bed room. and it's very big and my mother had brought me new clothes. while I looked around my room, I go and sit my bag down with nigou inside to unpack.

_**skip to kuroko to done setting down to his new home.**_

after I finished unpacking, I decided to go out and look around. As I walked through the town, some kids had run ahead shouting about a swimming competition going so I decided to follow since my crusty got better of me. And I also want to know what is about.


End file.
